mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Alagar
}} Alagar is a male human character in Heroes of Might and Magic III and Might and Magic: The Sea of Mist. Gameplay Alagar is a Druid. He starts out with basic Wisdom and Sorcery. Biography Heroes III The Sea of Mist In The Sea of Mist, Alagar is an investigator for the great dragons. He is described as a large, dark-skinned man, even taller than Praz-El, with a shaven head and tattoos on his arms. He wears deerskin pants and a long-sleeved shirt, and has a squirrel's skull with topaz gems in its eyesockets on a necklace. Alagar was sent out to track the demon Sendark, and arrived in Soronne shortly before Sendark's attack on the town. He was present when his old friend Magistrate Bo was killed by the traitor Fahd Mandel, and watched Bo's adopted son Praz-El cut down Sendark's zombies in fury and grief. Alagar then encountered Noleta Mareldi, a witch who was his former lover. She was surprised that he was familiar with the world of Axeoth, and Alagar explained that he had friends in Soronne. Sendark was now sieging Soronne from his floating island, the Demero, but they decided to escape and sail to the Isle of the Dead and stop Mandel and Commander Lenik. The two traitors hoped to draw the power of the magic fountain there, which would give them the power of gods. They enlisted the aid of Captain Jarrell, a common friend, and Alagar suggested that they should also ask Praz-El to come with them. Noleta advised against it, as they could sense darkness within him, and he could be dangerous. Alagar pointed that Praz-El's skills would be useful, and while he could be dangerous in the future, Sendark was dangerous now. The three asked Praz-El's friends, Telop Vine and River, to accompany them as they approached Praz-El, who was mourning over his father's empty grave - Bo's corpse had not been recovered. Praz-El wanted them to leave him alone, but they offered him a chance to avenge his father and rescue Lissella and Devlin Morely, who had been captured by the traitors. Using his second sight, Alagar could see a small spark of darkness spread through Praz's aura and turn into a raging inferno, and he wondered whether he should be glad or afraid that Praz would be joining them. When Praz decided to accept, River and Telop told them that they would come too. As the others left to prepare, Alagar dropped some seeds over Bo's grave, which immediately covered it with purple, gold and red blossoms. This would keep the zombies away from Bo, wherever he was. While on their way to the Isle of the Dead, the boat was attacked by Sendark's zombies, as well as a swarm of undead ospreys. Telop was killed, but the crew eventually reached their destination. When they arrived, they were met by Clavis, one of Sendark's death knights, but Alagar warned them not to trust him. Clavis claimed that the two traitors had betrayed Sendark as well, and he wanted them dead. Rather than send in his own troops, he offered to show them the way - the heroes would get their vengeance, and Sendark wouldn't be endangering his own troops. As they were running out of time, and might not find the traitors on their own, the heroes agreed. Clavis showed them a secret tunnel, and they found the fountain floating over a great abyss. The two traitors had already begun to drain the fountain's power, and the heroes entered combat against Lenik's mercenaries. Praz managed to destroy the gem holding the magic fountain afloat, and it fell into the chasm, taking the traitors with it. Sadly, during the combat against the mercenaries, River fell into the abyss. The heroes returned to their ship and decided to sail to the northern nations, hoping to raise an army and free Soronne from Sendark's siege. Appearances Alagar appears in Heroes of Might and Magic III and Might and Magic: The Sea of Mist. ru:Алагар pl:Alagar Category:The Sea of Mist characters Category:Heroes III Druids